1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an attachment structure between an exterior member of a wire harness and a posterior attaching component which is posteriorly attached to the exterior member.
2. Background Art
For example, a wire harness is used to electrically connect high voltage machines mounted in a hybrid automobile or an electric automobile. Patent Document 1 to be described below discloses a wire harness which is configured to include a conductive path and a synthetic resin exterior member which protects the conductive path. The exterior member includes a flexible tube section having a bellows tube shape and a straight tube section having a straight tube shape such that the wire harness is wired in a complicated three-dimensional space. The exterior member is formed of a resin such that the flexible tube section and the straight tube section are continuous.
In the wiring, a clamp is attached around the straight tube section of the exterior member and the wire harness is fixed to a vehicle through the clamp. A clamp attaching section of the straight tube section as an attachment target of the clamp is configured to have a pair of movement regulating portions and an attachment-detachment portion between the pair of movement regulating portions. An outer surface of the straight tube section protrudes in an annular manner, and thereby the pair of movement regulating portions are formed. The pair of movement regulating portions are formed as portions which regulate movement of the clamp in a tube axial direction. Further, the attachment-detachment portion between the pair of movement regulating portions is the outer surface of the straight tube section. The clamp is directly attached to be posterior on the outer surface of the straight tube section.
The clamp attaching section is formed as a part of the configuration described above, and thus is characterized by a fact that an attachment position of the clamp is easily found.
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2014-42443.